


Dance With You

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e02 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen Part II, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Some of Donna's thoughts while she's with Josh in the hospital.





	Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Title: Dance With You

Author: Kat

Category: Josh/Donna

Summary: Some of Donna's thoughts while she's with Josh in the hospital

Notes: Story's mine, characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, the song that titles this story and is quoted throughout is Live's "Dance With You"... To the person who taught me the song- thank you... And Kari- the voices are good! "we are batman and robin"... Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

  __

 

[I want to dance with you  
I see a world where people live and die with grace  
The karmic ocean dried up and leave no trace  
I want to dance with you  
I see a sky full of the stars that change our minds  
And lead us back to a world we would not face]

I want to dance with you, Josh. Somewhere. Away from here. Anywhere but here. I want to hear music, not the awful beeping of that machine. Oh, it's sounding at an even rhythm now. Thank God it's even. Thank God, Thank God. But it's still so awful. Don't we deserve a place without these machines, and those tubes, and that gagging stench of antiseptic? Isn't God supposed to grant us peace?

Everything here is so white. You're so white. I'll never look at snow, or paper, or salt and sugar without thinking of this moment, looking at you. I want to dance, and see color. The lights would be a swirl of gold around us, and your face would flush pink- just under your cheekbones, and your eyes... your eyes would be warm chocolate brown. Please, Josh, please open your eyes.

  __

[The stillness in your eyes  
Convinces me that I  
I don't know a thing  
And I've been around the world and I've tasted all the wines  
A half a billion times came sickened to your shores  
You show me what this life is for]

God, you don't know how much I wish we could be dancing. It's the only thing I can think about right now, watching you like this. Dancing is motion. You're supposed to be in motion, but you're so horribly still. And I can't do anything about it. All I can do is sit with you, be still with you. Everything important to me is mine because of you, Josh; you turned the world around for me, and I don't even have the power to make your fingers move. 

  __

[In this altered state  
Full of so much pain and rage  
You know we got to find a way to let it go]

We've always drawn our strength from one another, through everything. You, me, all of us. We always kept each other going. But not now. I haven't got the kind of strength you need. I'm not sure if I have any kind of strength. I can't stop crying. I can't stop shaking. And I can't help you. I can only sit. Why is this happening? God, tell me why.

  __

[I want to dance with you  
I see a world where people live and die with grace  
The karmic ocean dried up and leave no trace  
I want to dance with you  
I see a sky full of the stars that change our minds  
And lead us back to a world we would not face]

Please come back to me, Josh. 

I'm not sure I can breathe in this world without you.

Come back, and we'll dance, and we'll laugh. We'll have to. Come back.

I need you.

Josh. Please. 


End file.
